Key to Paradise
by BloodsRose
Summary: A new world is born, Darcia is gone but Cheza's whereabouts are unknown! Dreams haunt Kiba day and night, and he alone has to find their meaning, yet when they meet an odd new girl, they find more enemies and challenges along the way than they had hoped!
1. Chapter 1

_"Kiba…"_

_"Cheza? Is that you? I can't see you.."_  
><em>"That's because you're not the one."<em>  
><em>"Who are you? Name yourself!<em>  
><em>"Give time, you'll find out sooner or later.<em>  
><em>"Do you have Cheza?"<em>  
><em>"Maybe."<em>

_"Tell me now!"_

A scream echoed, and Kiba's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up. Seeing nothing but his friends Tsume, Toboe, Hige and Blue, he sighed, relaxing and ran a hand through his hair.

Similar dreams plagued Kiba night and even day. If they had been the same, he'd have no need to wake, but they always found a way to change to keep him awake, always dark, always the same voices.

"Again?" A hard voice asked. Kiba lowered his hand and raised his head to see Tsume eyeing him.

"Yeah.." Kiba muttered softly, looking down towards the ground.

"You're not getting any funny ideas about them, are you?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?"  
>"You don't think they are like, omens, or anything?"<br>Kiba fell silent.

"You can't be serious. Kiba!"

"Then you explain why these dreams keep repeating every time I fall asleep." Kiba spoke sternly as he turned his icy-blue eyes onto Tsume, cold.

"You said they change each time!"  
>"They do, but all of them basically lead to the same meaning."<p>

"Man, do you two hate sleep or what?" Hige intruded as he sat up, yawning. Toboe had also woken up, rubbing his eyes as Blue peered over Hige's shoulder.

"Sorry." Kiba told them as Tsume turned his head away defiantly.

"You didn't get any sleep again, did you?" Toboe asked as he leaned forward a bit.

"No." Kiba answered plainly.

"Well, you're Kiba, I'm sure you can handle it," Hige spoke as he folded his hands behind his head, lying down, "If it were me I'd go crazy."

"I'd say he already is…" Tsume growled. Kiba looked over at him and glared daggers.

"What do you think they mean Kiba?" Blue poked as she crawled over and sat next to Toboe, not too far from Kiba. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"Whenever my dream begins, it's dark. I can't see anything. Then Cheza calls my name. I call back, but I always get a different voice, a male voice. The things he tells me, sometimes don't make sense. Like tonight, when I asked Cheza why I couldn't see her, he said it's because I'm not 'the one'." Kiba fell into a thoughtful silence.

"And?" Blue persisted, both her and Toboe leaning forward a bit like kids at story time.

"I think that it means Cheza is hidden somewhere, and that's why I can't see her. I don't know what he means by 'the one', but I have the idea that he means someone is, well, the answer to finding Cheza." He finished.

"I think that's a load of crap." Tsume barked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just have an odd feeling about them." Kiba said.

"You have an 'odd feeling' about a lot of things."

"And how many of them have been wrong?"

Tsume growled in silence as he knew he had lost that fight.

"It does make sense, in a way…" Hige spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Blue questioned.

"There is no plan. There isn't anything we can do right now." Kiba explained as he got up and looked out the cave entrance.

"We're going to sit around here and do nothing?" Tsume howled with anger.

"What can be done, Tsume? We have no leads." Kiba responded calmly.

"So we travel around aimlessly until your so-called 'omens' tell us what to do?"

"Got any other ideas?"

Tsume fell into another angry silence.

"Kiba," Toboe intervened as he yawned. "What about you? You need sleep too you know…"

"I'm fine. You guys stay here and rest, I'm going to see how far it is to the next town." Allowing his wolf form to be seen, the white wolf ran off into the snow, and it didn't take long before he was out of sight.

((Author's note: _For now, italic either means thoughts, dreams, or flashbacks, or a word spoke in a different_ way.._ Like, sneered or something._ Anyway, thanks for coming and reading! I hope you like it. :3 It shall be updated again soon~ Sorry it's so short to begin with.))


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba padded along. He had ran for about a mile now and the scent of a city came to his nostrils. He sniffed the air some more, this city was full of food. It made his stomach rumble quietly. Before he did anything, such as go get the pack, he was going to explore.

Going in his human form, his eyes scoured the buildings. It was another dump of a city. He could hear the cackling laughter of a pack of humans about a third mile from him. He could smell the bitter scent of gas and cars, he could see the garbage that flowed in the water system, he could taste the stomach-wrenching scent of burning animal flesh, he could feel the thick air that surrounded him and sensed the eyes watching him as he stepped further and further into the city.

Kiba kept his guard up. He didn't have a good feeling about this city, like something important was here. The same feeling he had gotten when he found Cheza for the first time ever. Kiba just couldn't describe it.

Jumping slightly when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm, Kiba looked swiftly to see who had grabbed him. He blinked, it was just a frail-looking old lady that was connected to the hand wrapped around him.

"You look like a strong, young man," she spoke in cracked, scratchy voice, "How would you like to help out a diligent young lady with some heavy work?"

Kiba at first thought she was talking about herself until a tall thing of boxes caught the corner of his eye. The tower of cardboard stopped just a few feet behind the elder woman.

"Grandma...! I told you not to walk off on your own!" A younger voice called out from behind the boxes. The boxes were then softly placed on the ground. The holder stood up, his eyes rising to scan the person.

It was definitely a young woman, just like the elder one had talked about. She had a beautiful river of long black hair that flowed down her back, stopping at the beginning of her legs, two shorter strips of hair draped around the frame of her face. Her eyes were a burning red-orange that stared hard at the old woman. She was very thin, her skin very pale but so clear, like the dull reflection of the moon. Her height reached a little lower than his own shoulder, roughly to his collar bone. She wore a tight, white, short-sleeved shirt with a black jacket loosely hanging on her arms, tight light blue jeans torn at the knees hugging her legs. He could smell the wolf in this girl.

"I told you Grandma, I can do this just fine on my own! Don't bother others!" The younger woman screeched.

"You are so tiny, you cannot do it all the way..." The Grandma replied stubbornly.

"I've done it before! I can do it again!"

Kiba stood silently as he watched the two bicker back and forth. He couldn't exactly blame the elder, she was small, and the boxes were taller than she, but maybe they weren't as heavy as the grandma thought they were. Only now did Kiba even realize as they fouht that the woman had released him from her grip.

As they fought, he walked over to the box tower and picked up the top two boxes out of a stack of four. They were heavy, even for a wolf like him. He wondered how a tiny girl could lift four of these heavy boxes at the same time.

"Oh, please, I can do it on my own. You don't have to..." The young one spoke to him, ignoring her grandmother.

"It's fine, really. It's a good chance for me to see the city anyway." He told them as the elder stuck her tongue out at her grand-daughter.

"Right..." She mumbled as she bent down and picked up the other two boxes. "Thanks." The girl started walking ahead of him and the elder woman.

"So, young man. My name is Kavita, and the hot-head over there is Saki Tsukiko. We call her Tsuki for short, mainly because she just reminds us of the moon. Her delicate skin being the dull shimmer of the moon and her hair being the nightsky." Kavita explained without him even having to ask. He did think the same thing earlier. The only ting that never really matched her looks were her fiery eyes, unless they were the dying moon told in the _Book of the Moon_. Also known as the way to open Paradise, if they had Cheza at that time of course.

"Kiba." He said plainly.

"Hm?" The grandmother huffed out curiously.

"Kiba. It's my name." He repeated.

"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you Kiba. We appreciate your help." Kavita told him with a smile.

""Speak for yourself..." Tsuki scoffed under her breath, barely audible. "Turn this way."

Nodding once, he followed behind her as they turned into a dark alley. It was damp and narrow, but wide enough for the boxes to fit through. He started to wonder where they were going, then a foul smell came to his senses. It was disusting, but he kept a cool outlook.

Then the two ladies stopped. Tsuki placed down her boxes and tapped an odd pattern on a certain tile with her feet. The tiles were old stone, lined with a green slime through the cracks. Then the stone that she tapped lifted up slowly. An elder man peered out at them, and moved to the side, allowing two younger men through and taking the boxes Tsuki had carried. So far everyone he has seen have been wolves.

"Come, we shall show you, young Kiba." Kavita spoke up as the boxes were taken from Kiba and taken down the secret passage way.

Hesitating, he followed them down the hole the stone tile hid, he saw a large room, filled with wolves. Young, old, male, female, injured, weak, strong, healthy and sick. The tile then covered the entrance again.

"Kira...? Where is she? I can smell her from up there, if she's due I have to see her, tell me where she is!" Tsuki commanded impatiently.

_That explains the scent... _Kiba thought to himself.

"This way." A young teenage wolf spoke and led Tsuki to a closed-off room. Before she entered, she turned.

"Kei, bring me boiled water, and cold water to drink. Kai, you bring me towels and blankets, lots of them. Raiden, bring something that can withstand applied pressure for her to squeeze, bring me a mop too. Somebody else, give me pillows for the babies, go now!" Tsuki ordered, the selected people scurrying off to complete their orders. She then went into the closed off area.

"What is all this?" Kiba questioned.

"It's our pack. We stay down here in hiding, otherwise the humans will try to kill us." Kavita said as she sat down. "You see young man, we had lived in peace until about seventy years ago. I was just a pup when the peace was disrupted. Humans found out about our existance eighty years ago, the year I was born. They didn't mind so much, so allowed us to stay, even though we had founded this city. At first, ten years later, it had just been about a food shortage we had, and naturally the humans blamed us for that. They claimed it was because we kept having so many pups, since wolves tend to have twins, triplets or more. Not in our control... Our suffering then came from having our food supply cut in half. MAny died in the next years, starvation and not a lot of healthy food, so disease went around and killed them off like that. The incident was what really tore it..." Kavita trailed off into deep thought.

"They were violent, cruel yet _human _gangs back in this time. It was fifteen years after out food shortage. They caused havoc wherever they walked... One night they had caused fires in multiple locations, such as home and hot places to go back then. The wolves, since we bred more, were still more populated than the humans so a lot of us were found around these areas as the fires roared angrily, licking the wood they turned to ashes. Wolves felt no hard-feelings toward the humans, so broke down doors, tore down walls, smashes windows, they did whatever they could to get in these buildings and helping the humans. We rescured parents, adults, children, teenagers, children, all of the above. Yet we still couldn't rescue as many as we would have liked, we lost a lot of our kind that day as well, as did they. To our misfortune, the real cultprits had died in the fires they began, so proof couldn't be given. They were angry about this as well, but what really set them off was, well, obviously a wolf, but the one he had attempted to rescue died. It was only an infant, poor thing... This wolf later became my mate, but anyway. The infant had died in the fire from smoke inhalation, it's tiny lungs not being able to take very much of it as it screamed and cried... As he stood by it sadly, they thought he had killed it, but instead of doing a proper autopsy, they went ahead and assumed he was the killer. With this, they hunted us. They shot us, tortured, skinned, ate, you name it. So we found refuge here, so we can remain living in our city without fear of being found and killed." She finished.

"And even after forty-five years?" Asked Kiba.

"Yes."

"Haven't they forgotten? It was such a long time ago, surely-"

"Nay, young man... They haven't. Parents of that generation, through that lifetime have told their children about that time, and their childrens' children, so on so forth. They tell them this story in order to warn them of us and scare them, so that hatred flows in new veins. Any other misfortune they also blame on us..."

"You and Saki were just outside though." Kiba pointed out.

"Yes, it's not like they all carry guns with them... Or that they expect us to show our muzzles around, but when they do see us, they throw whatever they can or do whatever they can to harm us. We got lucky, it was only rocks this time."

"But you look just fine..."

"I may, only because I wasn't hit, thanks to Tsuki."

Kiba fell silent Saki, protecting someone was and wasn't hard to imagine.

"Why don't you just leave? Why live in fear and hiding?" He questioned like bullets, trying to understand their reasoning.

"This is our city, why should we have to leave?" Kavita questioned right back.

"If you feel like that, then why don't you all do something about it rather than hide and cower to them?"

"We're not cowering, I'll have you know." Another voice spoke up. Turning to see who it was, he saw Saki standing there with a towel as she was wiping blood from her arms. "If we push against them then that's only going to prove what they think of us, providing a valid reason for their hate. So if we shove them out of this city, they could go and gather more humans with their weapons and come back, and a war is the last thing we want."

"There has always been a war between wolves and humans, they will always fear us." Kiba explained.

'No, that's not true. There was a time in which we could live in harmony." Saki protested.

"That was seventy years ago, you've lived in hiding for almost fifty years now, don't you think that if they wanted to be in peace again they'd stop spreading the hatred? Humans and wolves living in harmony is an impossible, foolish goal."

"Foolish? Maybe to you outsiders, but living in peace with others different from you, such as being a different race all completely without fear was a beautiful thing, something we wish to obtain once more. Impossible? No, nothing is impossible, if you try hard enough for it. impossible is a word people use to convince themselves and others that it is."

Kiba fell silent once more. He stared into her fiery eyes with his ice-blue ones. They were filled with determination that burned within her heart. He said nothing more about it, for it reminded him of when people spoke about him trying to reach Paradise.

"I have to go for a bit, Grandma. I'll be back in a little while." Saki told Kavita as she stepped up the few steps toward the place they entered, lifting up the stone and hopping out, placing it back in its original spot.

"Such a hot-head she is..." Kavita mumbled under her breath with a smile painted on her lips.

"...Why does she call you Grandmother when you two aren't related...?" Kiba decided to change the subject, looking at the elder.

"Ah, you have sharp senses young man," She said with a nod, "you see, Kiba, Tsuki is not originally born here. She is not of this city. I do believe if anyone knows of betrayal, it is dear Tsuki. I don't know much of the story, but when she had came here she had hated humans to a great passion, being raised with my mate and I made her reasonably tolerant, and forgiving if they had come to peace with us once more. The story I do not know, but I know she must have had such a horrible tragedy in order for a girl that young to habor so much hatred in one small body. i have asked her about it but the look that came onto her face, just made me want to cry, so we spoke no more of it, but I will never forget how we found her... It was pure luck she had survived at all. I was walking with my mate, it was our anniversary, so we had decided to get out of this hateful city. It wasn't until late that night when we had heard hardly audible whimpering. Startled slightly, we searched for the source of the sound and it wasn't long before we found a small black lump, red glistening on it's fur from the dull glimmer of the moon. We soon found out it was a small pup, Tsuki of course. Taking her home, we took care of her wounds and raised her as our own. It was years before she had spoke a word, in fact it wasn;t until just a couple years ago that she started speaking when a human had tried to attack me. Oh boy she exploded then... Well, it's fair to say she's well now, but even so she still had issues trusting..." She stopped.

"What, if I can ask, exactly, happened to your mate?" Kavita then smiled sadly.

"He was killed about a year ago." Kavita answered with shimmering sad eyes. Then she blinked, snapping out of her little world. "Oops, I forgot to ask about Kira's delivery." She stood up. "Come, young man, you may see."

Without another word, Kiba followed. Opening up the back door that Saki had walked into before. Peering over the elder, he saw an even more frail young woman. He assumed this was the Kira they had spoke of. No wonder she needed help with birth, she looked like a fragile porcelain doll.

"Hello, Kira. How do you feel dear?" Kavita asked with a gentle smile.

"It went well, thank you." Kira responded with a smile, her voice soft like a thing of fine silk, yet tiredness dripped in it. Then he figured he caught the new mothers' eye, for a loud, vicious growl erupted from her throat, her fragile image changing into something monsterous as he could see her wolf form. It was a light gray fur painted on top of white, brown spots all over her. Her purely white teeth bared viciously at him. Kiba did nothing, a slight fear of alarming the mother than he already had. Ater all, it was only a mothers' instinct to protect her newborn children. Twins at that. Anytime really.

"Calm, Kira. He is just a visitor, just here to observe, he will not harm them or you. I invited him personally to come and view your newborns." Kavita informed her. Kira relaxed slightly, but made sure to keep a sharp eye on him.

Before anything else could happen between the three wolves, a quick, anxious barge-in interrupted. The wolves looked slightly panicked as they came through the tile entrance.

"Guys!" One yelled to catch their attention. "Tsuki is out there fighting! At first it was a small pack of humans but now it is a pack of wolves!"

"Why did you come back?" Someone yelled.

"She had told us to come back and tell you!" He defended himself.

"What do they look like?" Kiba asked him, stepping forward.

"Uh, one is gray, two brown, one light one dark, and another a black-blue collar. One has a scar on his chest, a collar on his neck and the last has three bracelets on his paw." The second wolf had described to him, but Kiba had already ran off.

((Author's Note: Just a fyi, Saki and Tsuki are the same person, Kiba calls her by her first name, Saki, and the pack by her last name, Tsukiko, but Tsuki a nickname if you don't remember from reading earlier... Thanks for reading. 3 :3 ))


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba bolted through the city, following the sound of vicious growls, pained whimpers and the sound of tearing flesh as blood splashes onto the concrete ground.

Making a sharp turn around the corner, he quickly saw the fight between the malicious animals. All were covered in blood; puddles painted the ground red as drops strayed away and leaked down the roads.

Toboe licked at his wounds. He was the least injured out of all, hating to fight unless he had to or was pushed to do so. Blue appeared to have a broken wrist, her ribs bleeding as she licked at Hige's badly wounded ear. He had more injuries around his hind legs and shoulders, Blue on the other hand, on her stomach.

Growls tore through two throats, barking and whining not stopping. Directing his attention towards the source, Kiba saw Tsume fighting, he, in no surprise whatsoever, was being the most injured. He seemed to have a thing for fighting and not giving up until it is either interrupted or one is dead.

Tsume fell back onto the ground, rolling a bit before he jumped right back onto his feet and snapped his sharp fangs at the midnight-black wolf.

Blood glistened on the black wolfs' fur as red stained Tsumes' gray coat. Strands of hair clumped together from the warm, sticky fluid that leaked out of their bodies like a faucet not all the way turned off.

"Tsume! Stop! Saki, calm down! They're with me, we're all a pack!" Kiba yelled, trying to grab their attention. Saki backed down after hearing they were a pack, but still kept her ears folded back, lips curled up with a deadly snarl as her fangs dripped red. Tsume took a few steps back as they all allowed their human side to be shown. Kiba could hardly see a spot on them that wasn't bloody.

"Nice welcoming committee…" Hige spoke sourly.

"Forgive me, I feel _**SO **_guilty, let me go get a parade started for your arrival your royal highness's." She hissed back.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tsume intruded.

"What do you mean? You make it sound like I'm the one that started it!" Saki yelled.

"You did!" He shot back.

"You're the one who interfered!"

"We were trying to help you!"

"You think those pesky humans could do any real damage to a wolf like me? I can protect myself, I would have sent them crying if I had wanted!"

"So why didn't you?"

"Tsume, that's enough!" Kiba said sternly before Saki could say anything more.  
>"Tsukiko!" A voice yelled. Saki jumped slightly and looked to the side a Kavita finally appeared. She glared down at the younger wolf.<p>

"How many times do I have to scold you for your fighting before you get it through your thick skull that that's _not_ we treat our fellow brothers and sisters that we don't know yet? If you plan to bring humans and wolves together and take over the pack once I'm gone then you better straighten up and fast! If we can't get along amongst ourselves then how can we do it with humans? Huh? You know better than that Saki, I'm very disappointed in you." Kavita scolded harshly.

"I'm sorry grandma…" Saki whimpered sadly as she kept her eyes averted from Kavita's.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She growled.

"So you're the lead dog here?" Tsume squeezed in, anger obvious in his tone.

"Tsume!" Kiba called out in slight shock.

"I am, young man. I do hope you can forgive Saki for her actions, I assure you that's _**not **_how we deal with new visitors." Kavita shrugged off the dog comment, despite Saki fuming at it.

"This city is disgusting, the smell and the residents. I hope it burns to the ground." He insulted as he turned his back to them and limped away. Kiba looked at Saki. Fury was written all over her face as he could just tell she was biting her tongue so hard it was probably bleeding.

"Tsume!" Kiba yelled out his name once more, trying to stop his friend but it was of no use, Tsume was already gone from sight.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Kavita spoke as she patted Kiba's shoulder.

"Doesn't make it right…"

"I can't do this anymore!" Saki yelled as she pulled on her hair. "Grandma! How can you sit there and let a stranger talk to you like that? I'm tired of being shushed whenever is someone is rude to you, the city or the pack, especially you! Sometimes that IS how you deal with people, wolf or human! If you aren't going to defend the city yourself, or the pack, then I will!" She announced as she reached over and grabbed Toboe's arm, yanking him forward, staring hard into his chocolaty ones. "Allow me to take care of your wounds..." She said with a slight twitch.

"Okay…" Toboe mumbled, cowering slightly under her grip. She then led Toboe, Blue and Hige back towards the hiding place.

"I'd say she's about to become one of the best alpha's this pack has ever had… It's about time, she was almost too late." Kavita said. Kiba looked at her.

"But you just said…-"

"I have been saying that just to get under her skin. She's been right, I can't defend the pack the way I should, nor this city like I want too, I'm just simply not cut out for it. This pack needs someone strong and caring, someone willing to protect their lives with their own. It's, hard to explain, it's just what they need."

"I'm sure you're a fine alpha. Saki still has much to learn from you."

"I've taught her all that I can, but my time is drawing to an end."

"What?" Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I'm almost eighty years old, dear boy. I have far surpassed the usual lifespan of a wolf. My grave has already been dug."

"Does… Does Saki know?" Kavita then closed her eyes.

"No, she does not. I cannot bring myself to tell her, just imagining the heartbreak on her face and seeing her cry like she had when my mate died would make me wanna kick the bucket right then." She chuckled quietly. "Come, let us return to the pack before they worry."

Explaining the situation to Toboe, Hige and Blue, they all sat in thoughtful silence.

"Man, that's tense…" Hige broke the silence.

"So that's why you were fighting those humans, it was self-defense…" Toboe summarized.

The men, Kiba, Toboe and Hige, kept their eyes averted, since Saki finished tending to their wounds and worked on Blue's, then her own. In order to do that, they had to remove their shirts.

"That's right, small one. You can all look now." Saki said to them.

They all turned to see Blue and Saki wearing nothing but thick, white bandages on their upper bodies. On Blue, they covered mainly the center, around her ribs, and on Saki, covered the upper chest area, where her wounds surrounded the most. Their bandages stopped slightly higher than their belly-buttons.

A blush came across Toboe's cheeks as Hige's mouth dropped open. Kiba had no expression change on his face, but did close Hige's open jaws. Blue giggled and Saki rolled her eyes.

"That's right, you don't know their names yet do you…" Kiba pointed out.

"Well.. I know Blue's name."

"I'm Hige, nice to meet ya'! Well, you know, now that you're not tryin' to kill us or anything." Hige said as he ran his index finger underneath his nose with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And I'm Toboe!" He chirped happily as he also gave off a wide grin.

"I'm sure you remember Tsume." Kiba added. A growl came from her.

"How could I forget?" Then a loud grumble interfered with their conversation and dragged on for quite awhile before coming to an abrupt end. All eyes flew to Hige. He laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that!"

"I take it you're hungry?" Saki said with a smile, eyebrows rose at him.

"I'd say we all are, actually.." Kiba told her as Blue and Toboe nodded.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Saki roared with laughter. "C'mon, I know a great hunting place!" She said as she threw on a shirt, handing Blue one as well. Hige whined a bit. Toboe laughed at him and Kiba just shook his head.

"Hige! Holy crap that was a full grown buck!" Saki screeched as they headed back, playfully punching him in the arm. They had managed to gain the companionship of Tsume once more once he smelled food. "We had to kill two deer back there because you ate that whole buck alone! I'm surprised you left the bones!" Laughter came from her as she shook her head. Hige scratched his cheek as he laughed as well, Toboe and Blue joining in. Even Kiba had a small smile painted on his lips, Tsume keeping the same expression he always did; annoy. Then she stopped. Her laughter died, her smile quickly vanished. They all looked at her.

"Tsuki?" Blue called out to her, trying to grab her attention. She stepped forward. Instead of looking at Blue, her head swiveled to the side. They did the same.

It was a howling baby wolf, just newly born. It wobbled around on the ground, deaf, blind and helpless. Humans laughed at it as they watched it squirm, unsure of where to go or what to do. Then they raised a gun and pointed it at the pup.

"Kira's baby…? … _NO!" _Saki screamed as a gunshot rang deep into the night-sky.

Tsuki stood there, eyes wide as she stared at the bloody, lifeless pup. She fell down to her knees. Blue hid her face into Hige's chest as he held her close, a serious and pained expression on his face. Toboe had tears in his eyes and Kiba's were also wide. Tsume growled at the scene.

"…Saki…" Kiba spoke up as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It didn't even get to open its eyes…" Saki spoke to him slowly as her head slowly lowered, hair falling around her like drapes to a window. A trembling breath came from her lips. Silence fell among them. Saki thought for a few seconds. Her head rose.

"Wait… That was Kira's pup, I know that, but Kira was hiding with the pack, and certainly would never give her pup up so easily, she'd die for them, and the pack wouldn't let Kira die… Certainly we would outnumber a pack of wolves or humans… So, that must mean the.. The pack is in serious danger! No one should know about them, this pup should never have been here!" Saki said out loud as she sprang up and raced down the streets as if her life depended on it. The rest quickly followed.

They could smell the scent of poison gas long before they reached the hidden stone. The stone was lifted up, the entrance wide open. That itself was already a bad sign. Even so, this didn't stop Saki.

Diving down into the spot, coughing soon followed. Kiba, Toboe, Blue, Hige and Tsume covered their airways as they followed Saki inside. The lively pack from before lay spread out on the ground, still and lifeless. Some had their eyes open, scared and panicked. Saki gently stepped over their bodies. They all could smell the tears that filled her eyes to the brim, her arms dangling by her sides. Then she stopped, and once again fell down to her knees. Kiba peered over. She had stopped in front of Kavita's body. He could see the tears quickly but silently falling from her eyes as she looked down at the aged body.

The black wolf emerged once more, raising it's dark muzzle to the skies as she released a long, mournful howl that shared it's tune with the sorrowful wind that sang along.

"We need to leave; if we stay here any longer it'll be dangerous." Informed Tsume as he stepped back towards the exit. Her muzzle lowered as her song came to an end. Her human form showed itself once more as she stood up.

"Saki…?" Kiba stepped towards her.

"If they hate us, fine, but allow me to give them a reason to hate us." Saki threatened as she pushed past Kiba and stepped out of there, soon vanishing into the night.

((Author's Note: Yay, Chapter three, no reviews, this makes me kinda sad.. Oh well.. Anyway~ This chapter made me sad to write. :/ We needed some action, it's a no wonder why I don't have any reviews. Anyway, hope you like it~ Chapter four will be coming soon~))


End file.
